I Am Darkness
by ISFAN
Summary: This story takes place in a universe of my own creation. Tom Quincy is a vampire who happens to be a rock star. Jude is an aspiring singer songwriter and Sadie is in the fashion industry. Jude gets Sadie tickets to one of his concerts...
1. Leather and Attitude

**A/N:** This story takes place in a universe of my own creation. Tom Quincy is a vampire who happens to be a rock star. Jude is an aspiring singer songwriter and Sadie is in the fashion industry. Jude gets Sadie tickets to one of his concerts as a birthday present and Jude agrees to go with her. I don't own _Instant Star_.

_**I am darkness**_

**Chapter 1: Leather and Attitude**

Jude was sprawled on the couch in the living room waiting for Sadie. It seems she was always waiting for her sister. "Sadie! Not that I care, but we're gonna be late!" I yelled from my comfortable position on the couch. I nearly fell off the couch when I saw the get up she was wearing. She was decked out in an extremely short and tight black leather skirt, corset top squeezing her chest so tight I thought she would have a wardrobe malfunction before we even left the house, black boots that laced above the knees, a gothic looking across around her neck, and dark make-up completed the outfit. "Sadie you look like you just stepped out of a BDSM film. Where's the whip." I said with my signature single eye brow raised. Her answering smirk caused a knot to form in my gut. "What?!" I said stupidly in a tone that hardly masked my fear. A box materialized seemingly out of thin air and she dumped the contents in my lap. A series of leather straps fell out of the box and into my lap. "And this would be…" I said as I held one up in the air for closer examination. "Your outfit of course." She said nonchalantly. "Oh hell no!" I said as I surged off the couch to glare at my sister. "Just think of it as our VIP badges." She said matter-of-factly. I stared at Sadie with a mixture of horror and anger. "And I care because…" I said stamping my foot with annoyance. "Because this is what I want and it's my birthday." Sadie said looking equally annoyed. We stood frozen staring at one another with neither of us willing to give an inch. "One night Jude. For me." she said. I could feel my resolve crumbling. She never asked me for anything. Her happiness was important to me. My scowl began to soften. "Fine, but you're gonna have to help me put these things on." I said. Her face transformed into a look of barely suffused joy. "I love you too little sister." She said as her arms tightened around my shoulders. "I love you too." I grumbled under my breath.

After 30 minutes of utter embarrassment Sadie had gotten me into the outfit and was making the final adjustments on my make-up. I stared at the stranger in the mirror. My skin was milky white against the black leather making the blood red color on my lips stand out even more. My eyes held a look of surprise. I looked ethereal. Sadie nodded her approval and smiled in satisfaction at her work.

A cab ride later and we were at the venue. Sadie was right about one thing our outfits worked like a charm; our decent tickets were upgraded to front row seats, we were given genuine VIP passes giving us coveted backstage access after the show, and received one or two offers from strangers that made me blush down to my toes.

As we drank in the buzz of the crowd a muscle bound man came up to us with an expensive looking bottle and two flute glasses. "Complements of the band and an invitation to join them after the show." he said as he handed over the items before disappearing into the crowd. I carefully opened the bottle and filled the glasses to the brim. "Happy birthday Sades!" I said tapping my glass with hers. We drank two more glasses each when the curtains began to part causing the crowd to roar.

The alcohol was making me feel heady and I was swaying on my feet. The drums were primal and the base line was thumping. The guitars were wailing and I found myself unexpectedly enjoying myself. I was shocked to realize that the music was really good. "Sadie wouldn't know good music if it bit her in the ass." I thought to myself. A spotlight sliced through the darkness like a knife and I found myself rapidly blinking forcing my eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. When my vision finally cleared I was mesmerized. It hurt to look at him he was that beautiful. His features looked as if they were carved from ivory and weren't meant to be looked upon by mortal eyes. His hair was black as night, his eyes were a rich blue like sapphires, and he had the most sensuous mouth I had ever seen on man or woman. He wore a 14th century looking billowy white dress shirt tucked neatly into black leather pants that looked like it had been poured on him; they were so tight it left little to the imagination. He wore laced up black boots that hit him mid-thigh. Although he was beautiful he was unmistakably masculine. The muscles under the clothes rippled every time he moved. His movements were graceful and dangerous at the same time as if he were a great hunting cat pacing the stage. And when he smiled my pulse sped up and my knees felt weak. He looked like a walking wet dream. I looked over at Sadie to gage her reaction of him, but when I looked at her it was like no one was home. Her eyes were glazed over and a beatific smile was on her lips. I turned around slowly to look over at the faces in the crowd and males and females gazed at him as if he were their life line. You could taste the crowd's desire as if it were something solid. I took a few calming breaths and my head felt a little less muddled. "Was I drunk from the champagne or drunk because of him?" I wondered to myself. I turned my gaze back to the stage and found myself able to meet his gaze without feeling hollow eyed. A look of surprise marred his perfect features for a split second before he schooled his expression and turned his adoring gaze to the rest of the crowd.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I found myself being pulled in tow to the backstage entrance by Sadie whose tight painful grip on my arm helped me think more clearly. The security guard made a big show of glancing at our VIP passes and gave Sadie and me a long once over that had me wishing desperately that I was covering up more bare skin. I smiled sweetly at him and gave him the middle finger as I passed. He took it as an invitation and made a grab for me. He moved so fast that I had no way to avoid being manhandled or so I thought. Faster than the blink of an eye the security guard was flat on his back and blood was blossoming from his nose. "Don't you ever touch her again." a voice said menacingly in a tone that promised violence. "Are you okay?" he said as I stared at him like a rabbit caught in a trap. Each syllable from his mouth felt like velvet rubbing against my skin. "Don't worry you're safe." the same voice said in a gentler tone trying to dissuade my fear. "From him or from you?" the words slipped out of my mouth before my brain could stop me. Laughter erupted from him making him sound younger and more carefree than the man that had stood onstage. His band mates soon surrounded us to see what the commotion was about and before long we were ushered to the VIP room.

Everything was hazy as if I was in a dream. I felt like I was losing chunks of time. I desperately wanted to discuss this with Sadie, but she was cozying up to some guy whose name I think was Kwest. He caught me staring at the two of them and flashed me an innocent smile. My return look was altogether unfriendly and conveyed what I would do to him if he hurt my sister. His smile faltered. Brownie points to me. He gave me a nod that we understood each other. "I've never been ignored before." the seductive voice said teasingly. "Then you're not trying hard enough." I said sweetly before staring up at those startling blue eyes once again. "My name is Tommy." he said as he lifted my hand and placed his lips close to my wrist. He breathed in causing a ticklish sensation to travel up my arm and placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist. For a moment I could hear the sound of my blood thudding in my ears and my pulse was a frantic wild thing. The sound stopped abruptly when he let go of my wrist. I unconsciously began to rub the area of my wrist where he had made contact with those kissable lips. "Kissable lips?! I was definitely on something." I thought to myself. He looked at me expectantly. I just blinked at him. I was completely distracted and was embarrassingly staring at his lips. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear a thing he was saying. He flashed me a masculine smile that held heat and the promise of naughty things to do alone in the dark. Did I mention that he was amused as hell?! I am not a funny person. He took a step back from me before repeating his question a second time. "What's your name?" he asked. "Jude. My name is Jude." I said.


	2. I Grieve

**A/N:** I'm apologize for not posting sooner, but I have an exam this week. Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my friend's father who passed away. I don't own _Instant Star_.

_**Chapter 2: I Grieve**_

"Would you like to join me in my dressing room?" he asked politely in a sincere tone without a hint of innuendo. I felt myself flush. "Don't worry your virtue is perfectly safe, ma cherie, on my honor as a gentleman." He said as he bowed with a flourish before offering me his arm like a courtier. I should have hesitated, but I didn't. I felt myself drawn to him like a moth to a flame. And so I found myself walking willingingly and somewhat foolishly into the dark depths of the unknown. Perhaps my life would have turned out differently if I hadn't, but what's done is done, and it's foolish to dwell on the past. But it was his past that brought him to me, so for that I am truly grateful.

He led me though an underground labyrinth with enough twists and turns that would no doubt leave me lost if I tried to find my way on my own until we finally reached a steel door that looked as if it weighed several tons. I found myself being ushered into a lavish apartment that was full of black and white shades with splashes of crimson. "Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourself comfortable. May I offer you something to drink, wine perhaps?" he said as he moved gracefully around the room while my eyes adjusted to the colors. I stood there awkwardly as he poured liquid into two goblets before pressing one into my hand. I watched in fascination as light reflected off of the tiny jewels of the cup and danced upon the walls.

I heard the door close loudly behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin causing wine to spill on the carpet. "I'm so sorry." I said as I hastily put my cup on the table and dropped to the floor to clean up the spilled liquid with a napkin I had no recollection of seizing. "Ma cherie, do not worry yourself so." he said as he gently pulled me from the floor and sat me down on the couch. "Marie will clean it up." he said. "Oh." I said stupidly as I began to wring the napkin in my hands. He noticed my distress. "Marie is my maid, nothing more." he said as he cupped my chin in his large hand forcing me to meet his eyes. "It's none of my business." I said hollowly. "Would you like it to be?" he said and the words seemed to tickle me in places that human hands had not touched. "Forgive me, I gave you my word that your virtue was safe tonight. Perhaps you should go." he said stepping away from me and opening the door.

I felt like I had been struck. Feeling humiliated I stood up from the couch and walked stiffly to the door. "Mon Dieu, wait!" he said. I fought with my urge to dismiss whatever he was going to say. "I usually have better self control than this." he said as he dragged his hand through his hair in frustration. I crossed my arms across my chest. "You undo me." he said simply as he stared at his feet afraid of my reaction to his brutally honest confession. His hands were coiled into such tight fists that his knuckles were turning white. I placed my hand against his cheek. "Tommy look at me." I said gently. He didn't respond. "Please." I said with a little force.

He looked up and I was shocked at what I saw. His eyes were raw and filled with such loneliness that I gasped aloud, which was the wrong thing to do because he recoiled and stumbled back falling to his knees. He was crying; keening as if his whole world had shattered. Such anguish that it tore my heart just to hear it. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and began to rub circles on his back. He didn't respond at first. And then I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly and felt his sobs reverberating through my body. I began to mumble soothingly until his shoulders stopped shaking and all his tears soaked the front of my outfit. His sobbing slowly began to fade into silence.

"I'm sorry." he said as he pulled away. "Today is the anniversary of my…of a friend's passing. The loss still cuts me deeply." he said. "I'm sorry." I said. "You remind me of him." He said with a shaky laugh. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help." I said.

We sat together on the couch as he recounted tales of his childhood friend. "And then he met her and everything changed." he said his tone changing. "He became jealous, possessive, and violent. He turned his back on everyone and everything. I confronted him and…" He said as his eyes began to gain that lost look again. I held his hand. "It was a long time ago." he whispered. "I'm sorry all the same." I said as I gave his hand a supportive squeeze. "Thank you, Jude." he said. My hand still lingered in his and I felt a blush stain my cheeks pink once again. "I'd better get you back to your sister; she's probably frantic with worry." he said as he stood up from the ground all liquid grace. I on the other hand was not so graceful as I struggled to stand up. My legs had gone numb and my knees buckled as I tried to put my full weight on them, but as I felt myself falling he caught me effortlessly. "I've got you." he said as he held me in his arms. His face was startingly close to mine and I felt the overwhelming urge to close the distance between us and kiss him. He seemed to have gotten the same idea because a lazy smile flitted his face. I closed my eyes as his lips descended towards mine…

"Ahem?!" I heard from the doorway to see an equally angry Sadie and Kwest.


	3. Take Your Hand

**A/N:** Spring Break! Woohoo! I don't own _Instant Star_.

**_Chapter 3: Absolution_**

Tommy dropped Jude as if she burned his skin and she fell hard on her ass. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to play with your food?" Kwest said with a smirk. Jude glared daggers at Kwest as Tommy helped her up apologetically. "Nique ta mere!" Tommy muttered under his breath. "I heard that!" Kwest said. "Bon." Tommy replied with a smirk of his own. "Do you really want a repeat of last time? Rome. Fire. Ringing any bells?" Kwest said with a stony expression. "What are you talking about?" Sadie said looking from Kwest to Tommy. "Sadie let's go; I think I've had all the testosterone I can take." Jude said as she tugged Sadie towards the door. "I'll see you in your dreams Jude." Tommy said with a slight nod of his head. "Call me." Kwest pantomimed with his hand. Sadie rolled her eyes one moment and the next thing she knew she and Jude magically found themselves outside the doors of the club being ushered into a taxi cab. "Weird." Sadie and Jude said at the same time.

"So you and whathisname seemed to hit it off." Jude said to Sadie with a playful shove. "Ditto little sis." Sadie said. "What?! No. I was really embarrassing. If I weren't actually me I would have been embarrassed for me. It was horrible. I was completely and totally…" Jude said. "Oh my God! You like him! You want to kiss him, you want to hug him…Ugh I don't feel so good…" Sadie said before she proceeded to vomit all over my shoes. Like a good sister I held her hair back. The cab driver merely looked over his shoulder in disgust, but not in surprise. When we reached our apartment, he waved away our money saying that it had already been taken care of.

Jude carefully dumped Sadie on the couch before she picked up the mail that was haphazardly strewn on the floor by the door. Sadie groaned. Jude quickly ran for the garbage, but was too late as Sadie puked all over the side of the couch. Jude soaked a cloth and began to wipe her sister's face. When she was done she cleaned up the puke and went back to the mail. "Sadie I thought you said you paid this month's rent! What'd you do with the money?!" Jude said. "Food, heat, cable, phone,…I think I'm gonna be sick again!" Sadie said wearily, but only managed to dry heave as Jude placed the garbage next to Sadie. The lights began to flicker and then shut off. "I'll get a job Sadie." Jude said. "No, I promised mom and dad that I would take care of you when they died. And you have school." Sadie said. "It's time I should help out. And as for the other thing I was dropped from my classes because we couldn't pay." Jude said. "Oh crap was tuition due again?" Sadie said. "A month ago, Sades. It's okay I was failing anyway." "Oh Jude." Sadie said barely able to keep her eyes open. "It's fine Sadie; we'll figure things out. Just sleep it off. I love you sis." Jude said as she kissed her sisters brow. Sadie began to lightly snore as Jude draped a blanket over her huddled form on the couch and threaded her way to the door making sure it was locked before she took a seat on the beat up lazy boy they had found on the side of the road. It had taken both of them to drag it all the way up to their walk up apartment. Now that she thought about it most of their furniture was from the kindness of strangers. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, but she didn't want to leave Sadie alone in case she needed her. She put up the feet rest of the chair and yawned before she shut her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she was definitely not in her living room. She was wearing an antique looking dress that looked like it was out Pride and Prejudice. She looked around her for the first time and noticed that she was among a crowd of similarly dressed people. They looked through her as if she wasn't there. She threaded her way to the front and jumped when she heard a loud crack. She winced as she watched the lash fall on someone's back again and again. There were red lines all over his back with rivulets of blood glistening on his back. Not once did he cry out. A man, woman, and a boy who looked about 16 or 17 sat on a throne. "50 lashes for your punishment my prince." the queen said coolly to her son who looked in boredom at the prostate form whose back looked like it had been split open from shoulder blade to the lowest part of his exposed back. Every inch of his skin had been kissed by the whip. Jude slowly walked over to the too familiar form. Her blood froze when she saw who it was. He looked just as surprised as she did. "Ma cherie I said I would be visiting your dreams, but it seems that you have stumbled upon mine." he said wincing.

Just then the scene around them vanished and they were standing next to a lake. The sky was a hazy purple. "It felt so real." she said. He stood up straight and nearly cried out from the pain. "You're hurt." she said immediately going to his side. She supported his weight as best she could and led him to the small house that was only ten yards away.

When she got him inside she sat him on a wooden stool by a small table. She saw a pitcher of water on the table and grabbed a cloth. She was a whirl of activity. "Jude stop. I'm fine. Really." he said as he took the cloth from her hands. "Cross my heart." he said. Jude made a rude sound as if she didn't believe him. "Take a look." he said. She walked to the back of him to inspect his back. His back was perfectly smooth with white lines that criss crossed over his skin. He was healed. She tentatively put a hand on his back and began to trace the lines there. He let out a sigh, letting the tension leak out of his body, and gave in to her touch. "You're perfect." she said in astonishment. He coughed trying to suppress his laughter. "You're perfectly fine. I mean you're healed." she said annoyed at her babbling. He smiled and suddenly she didn't care that he was babbling. They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak that they ended up speaking at the same time. "You first." he said sheepishly. "I'm in need of a job." she said. Tommy scratched his head. "Forget it." she said getting up to leave. "Wait ma cherie. I was thinking. You can work as a bartender at the club; I own it. And you can be the opening act of my show." he said worried about her reaction. "Wait, you own the club. And I thought your band was going on a nation wide tour." she said. "I changed my mind." he said perfectly serious. "Just like that." she said. "Mais oui." he said. "Why." she said out loud, but in her head she was really asking why a complete stranger would go out of his way to help her. Lucky for him he could read her thoughts. "Because." he said. "Because is not a reason." she said placing her hands on her hips. "We will have to trust each other sooner or later, ma cherie." he said. "That's what _friends_ do. They help one another." he said offering his hand. She shook his hand wondering what she just unwittingly agreed to.


	4. Protege Moi

**A/N:** So much snow on the ground. What happened to spring? That ground hog Phil is totally fired! I don't own _Instant Star_. **P.S.** thanks for the reviews.

**_Chapter 4: Protégé Moi_**

Sadie was brimming with happiness; she was practically jumping out of her skin. She was humming off key when she returned home from work in good spirits. She deposited her jacket and purse on the island in the kitchen and burst into Jude's room to tell her the good news. She took a giant leap towards Jude's bed. Jude emitted an intelligible groan. "You're still asleep. You've been asleep all day?!" Sadie exclaimed. "Since when was sleeping a crime?" Jude said covering her head with her pillow. Sadie merely stuck her tongue out at Jude. "So, what's gotten you shook up like a soda can?" Jude said as she yawned. "Ew Jude, I refuse to talk to you until you brush your teeth!" Sadie said. Jude breathed into her hand and sniffed, made a face, and trudged over to the bathroom grumbling.

She returned with her toothbrush and was vigorously scrubbing. "Well?" Jude said through the foam. Sadie watched horrified as a massive gobbet of foam floated down to the carpet. When it reached the floor it made a gurgling sound before it was slowly being absorbed into the carpet. Sadie dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel. Jude got the hint walked and back to the bathroom to spit and rinse out her mouth. When she returned to the room Sadie was reaching down and wiping up the mess. "Thanks mom." Jude said as she fell on the bed in a heap. Sadie tossed the used paper towel into the overflowing trash can. She made another disgusted face before picking up the trash on the floor and tied the garbage bag shut. She then walked over to the bed, and yanked the covers off of Jude. "Hey!" Jude said with a glare. "Help me make your bed. Then I'll tell you what happened today." Sadie said.

Jude sighed dramatically and then ambled off the other side of the bed. "So, what's the big news?" Jude said curiously. "Well, my boss' boss saw some of my sketches that I work on during my lunch hour. She invited me to have lunch with her." Sadie was saying before she was interrupted by Jude. "So the good news is you finally had a decent meal that didn't consist of PB & J?" Jude said. Sadie glared at her. "Not that I don't appreciate the PB & J sandwiches that you make for me, sis." Jude said sweetly. "Will you let me finish?!" Sadie said exasperated. Jude made a puppy dog face. "Anyways, she loved my sketches! She wants to be my mentor. Introduce me to people. She wants to help me make my sketches into actual clothes; she's going to help me start my own clothing line." Sadie said excitedly. Jude ran up to her sister and nearly tackled her giving her a hug. "Whoah way to go sis!" Jude said excitedly. "In New York." Sadie said through the choke hold. Jude immediately stiffened. "You're leaving." Jude said. "No, silly I want you to come with me." Sadie said ruffling her hair. "I can't Sades. Toronto's my home, it's all I know. It's my whole world." Jude said. "There's a big world out there Jude." Sadie said holding onto her sister's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I'm not leaving if you're not going with me." Sadie said quietly. "Don't be stupid Sades. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. Chances like this don't just fall in your lap every day. You have to take it. Besides I'll be perfectly fine on my own." Jude said. Sadie snorted and rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "I can take care of myself." Jude said defensively. "You can't even boil water." Sadie said. "I can microwave." Jude piped up. "Microwaving is not cooking. And what are you going to do about money? It doesn't grow on trees you know." Sadie said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "It's been taken care of." Jude said. "What are you talking about?" Sadie said. Jude told her about her dream. "Are you insane? I didn't know craziness was a side effect from drinking. Maybe that bottle was laced with something." Sadie said in all seriousness as she felt her sister's forehead. "Sadie stop! I'm fine. Just come with me to the club and I'll prove it, okay?!" Jude said as she walked over to her closet. She pulled some clothes off the hangers and walked into the bathroom with a towel over her shoulder. "Just trust me, Sades." Jude said raising her voice so it could be heard over the din of the water.

"My little sister's gone off the deep end." Sadie thought to herself all throughout the cab ride over to the club. When they exited the cab they groaned at the sight at the number of people wrapped around the block waiting to get in. They were rescued however when the bouncer waved them over and immediately let them in and personally ushered them to a small table located on the second floor that overlooked the front of the stage that was marked off as reserved. "See told ya." Jude said with a smirk as they were seated.

The performance was just as good if not better than last night's performance. The energy that reverberated off the walls was astronomical. When it was over there was a sense of satisfaction in the air like after a really good session of sex. The people that were leaving moved languidly and had lazy smiles on their faces. Jude and Sadie were slumped heavily on their chairs leaning their heads back against the head rest of their chairs for support. "Did you like the show?" a voice said with a hint of amusement breaking the silence. "It was magical." Jude blurted out before she realized how ridiculous and a bit naïve she sounded. "Merci, ma cherie." Tommy said with an elegant bow. Kwest merely chuckled and took a seat next to Sadie. "Hey." he said taking her hand and giving her knuckles a kiss. "So, Tommy, my little sis was telling me all about your proposition." Sadie said. Kwest glared daggers at Tommy who merely held up a hand. "It's strictly business. She'll be a bartender, but she'll also be working on her musical chops by opening up for us." Tommy said. Kwest did a double take and looked as if he was a fish trying to breathe on dry land. "Can I talk to you for a second Tommy." Kwest said in a strangled voice. "It's my final decision, mon ami." Tommy said locking eyes with Kwest. The air around them seemed to tighten. They stood glaring at one another for several minutes before Kwest finally looked away and shook his head in disgust. "Are you okay?" Sadie asked since she was worried about him and put her hand on Kwest's shoulder. Kwest smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why don't we get a drink at the bar and let them talk _business_." Kwest said motioning towards the bar and putting his other hand on the small of Sadie's back leading her away. Before he could do so however, Jude got up and put a hand on Kwest's arm. He stiffened at her touch and let go of Sadie. He focused solely on Jude. He stared hard into Jude's eyes as if trying to capture her with his gaze. When it didn't work he blinked in surprise. Jude didn't seem to notice. And neither did Sadie. Tommy noticed. "I'm sorry Kwest. I didn't mean to mess up your plans. I was in trouble and Tommy offered his help as a friend." Jude said. Kwest leaned in and whispered something into her ear. "I'd be more careful when it comes to picking friends if I were you. And even more careful when it comes to favors. You have no idea what you've done. You don't know what he is. You have no clue as to who you've tied yourself to, do you. Take my advice. You're sweet, young, and innocent. Don't let him take the best of you. Don't let him twist you and change you into something you can hardly recognize as yourself." Kwest said. "Is that what I have done to you mon ami? You have never told me this. You speak with much regret and bitterness. Is that what my friendship has cost you? If it did I would have freed you of me to make your way into the world to stake a life for yourself." Tommy said pain strickened and with a hint of sadness in his voice. There was a heavy silence in the air. "I have only the best intentions for her. Je jure sur mon honneur mon ami." Tommy said. "You know what they say about intentions." Kwest said shaking his head and leading Sadie away.

"You heard what he said to me? Do you have super strength too? Laser vision perhaps? Faster than a speeding bullet maybe?!" Jude said. Tommy merely shook his head. He looked completely deflated. I couldn't help but give me a hug. He hugged me back fiercely shocking both of us. "Forgive me." he said loosening his grip on me. "There's nothing to forgive. My friend needed a hug, so I gave him a hug." I said. "I don't remember the last time someone gave me a hug." he said looking a like a lost little boy. He couldn't say something like that and expect me not to hug him. His return hug wasn't as desperate as the first; it was nice as my body molded perfectly to his. "Hugs are free." I said as I slowly entangled myself from him. "I'll remember ma cherie. And I'll hold you to that." he said mischievously with a wink. I blushed like a little school girl, which made him smile even more. "You could talk to me about anything you know." I said tentatively looking over at Kwest who was regaling my sister with a story. Kwest was gesturing wildly with his hands and Sadie was nearly falling off the stool she was laughing so hard. When I turned to look at Tommy he looked closed off as if he had pulled away the darkest of his secrets and hidden them away from view. His face was a mask I didn't recognize. "Oh don't do that." I said as I tentatively put my hand on his cheek and forced him to look me in the eye. "Don't shut me out." I said. "Talk to me." I said. "There are things you don't know." he said and for a split second I saw a glimpse of images too quick to piece together in my head to make any sense and then it was gone. He looked at me in surprise as if to confirm that we shared a flashback of his memory or a nightmare based on how it made me feel. He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "I've never met anyone like you." I grinned impishly at him, "I'm one of a kind."


End file.
